To Kill or Be Killed
by lizzyclaire
Summary: It all started with the bomb, but after that the life threatening situations just wouldn't end. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised then when Kurosaki put us both into hiding. TXK sort of AUish...I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I WROTE THIS FOREVER AGO! Yea, like a year and a half ago, but I wanted to make sure that I at least had a bunch of chapters written before I started posting it, and now I do. So, please excuse the not very good writing, but I promise that later on it goes back to the way that I write now, and not the way that I wrote a year ago. Honestly, there's probably not that much of a difference, I'm just OCD about my writing like that. Oh well, I still hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also, If you haven't read at least book 8 yet, then I suggest not reading this for the slight spoilers. Just sayin'. **

* * *

><p>When I picked up my phone that afternoon, the last person I expected to hear from was Kurosaki. He had been on a trip for the past two days after all, quickly leaving after only briefly mentioning it to Riko and me the day before he left. Because of this, I was home when he called me, instead of at school doing work for him in the yard. Though I had taken it upon myself to do some work during my lunch break, I figured that there was no need to make myself stay after school.<p>

"Teru?" I heard Kurosaki ask as soon as the small pink phone reached my ear. It was strange, he sounded worried, and sort of desperate, nothing like the usual cool aura that he normally gave off. I could have sworn that his voice even wavered on that single word.

"Who else could it be?" I joked, randomly picking up a strand of my brown hair and twirling it between my fingers as I began to wander around my small apartment.

He gave a sort of huff, though it sounded like it could have been something along the lines of a short, shakey laugh. I realized then that, with his tendency to think up worst case scenarios, he probably could imagine who else would be picking up my phone.

"Listen, I need you to do something for me. I want you to pack a bag. Just a few changes of clothes and any other necessities you may need. It needs to be small, something that you can carry around with you. Got that?"

I nodded my head, before noticing that Kurosaki wasn't able to see me through the phone. "Kay." I answered instead.

"After that," He continued, "I want you to meet me at the school. I'll be waiting inside the front gates. And Teru?"

"Yea?" I asked, my voice considerably lower than before; the desperation in Kurosaki's voice striking a sort of fear in me.

"Please hurry." The line cut off after that, the only noise still coming from the little machine in my hands being that of the dial tone which still rang in my ear.

I closed my phone, but stood still for a second more. Something was very wrong, and I had no idea what. A second later, I remembered what I had to do, and I hurried to pack my small back pack. I threw in a few pairs of clothes, my toothbrush, and my wallet. Deciding that that was enough, I started for the door, my bag slung over my shoulder, when I heard a faint noise coming from somewhere in the living room.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

As I paused to listen to the strange sound, I noticed that it was steadily growing faster. Making a snap decision to not stick around and find out what would happen once the ticking reached the point where it couldn't go any faster, I rushed out the front door, making a mad dash for the elevator that was located just a few yards away.

It didn't take long for the lift to reach my floor, and it had just begun to move again when a large boom sounded from the floor above. The elevator began to shake on its tight ropes, the rough movement thrusting me backwards, sending my back colliding into the back wall. A loud crack sounded as my skull made contact with the cold metal.

The abrupt movement only delayed the downward descend momentarily, and I was soon placed back on the ground floor once again. With a ding, the automatic doors swung open, and after picking myself up off the floor, I was running out the doors, through the lobby, and into the street.

I wasted no time in hurrying off towards the direction of the school, not caring about the spectacle that I made of myself. After all, someone had just placed a bomb in my apartment, most likely with the intention of killing me. All I could think was to run away as quickly as possible, to run to where Kurosaki was waiting, so that he could protect me like I knew that he would.

Running cut the time it usually takes for me to get to school in half, and though I was out of breath, I knew that as soon as I saw Kurosaki waiting for me inside the wrought iron gates, that I was safe enough to rest for the time being. As soon as he saw me, he held out his arms, offering me the comfort of an embrace. Though I was hot and out of breath, I took him up on his offer, burying my face into his chest as hot tears spilled over, the aftershock of having someone try to kill me. The familiar arms that had wrapped themselves around me were doing their job quite well as I attempted to hold back the sobs that kept escaping my lips.

"Shhh." Kurosaki whispered, his head bent down so that his cheek was pressed against the side of my head. "Tell me what they did."

I wasn't sure who 'they' were, but I assumed that he was referring to the people who had tried to kill me. "A b-bomb. Th-they p-put a bomb in m-my house." I stuttered out.

"Oh Teru. I'm so sorry." He murmured, his voice dripping with sadness. I felt his right hand move from my waist to the back of my head, cradling me against his body. After a few seconds though, his head snapped up abruptly, and his hand was untangled from my brown hair. I looked up at Kurosaki to see horror painted onto his features as he stared at his hand. I moved my own eyes to his hand as well, only to find his palm and the ends of his fingers covered in blood.

Turning my gaze back to Kurosaki, I watched his eyes cloud with a mixture of anger and fear. Soon, anger became the most dominant emotion as he asked in a surprisingly quite voice, "Who did this to you Teru?"

"It-it must have h-happened when I hi-hit my head ag-against the wall after th-the bomb went off." I said, though with much difficulty.

My blond protector then curled his bloodied hand into a fist, anger coming off of him in waves. "Come on." He said, his tone showing that he was struggling to keep his voice gentle for me. "We need to go, it's not safe here." With that he used the arm still around my waist to lead me back out into the parking lot, his black jeep standing there alone in its usual spot.

After making sure that I was secure in my seat, Kurosaki disappeared for a moment. I heard the trunk briefly open and close, then watched as he reappeared on the other side of the car. After climbing in, he tossed me a small towel, something he always kept in his car in case of emergency.

"Press that against the back of your head." He said as he started up the car. "The pressure should help stop the bleeding."

After that we were off, his car speeding down the road to a place I didn't know. Leaving behind our homes, friends, and hopefully, our troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was short, huh? I kind of just jumped into the action by the 3<strong>**rd**** page, so…yea. By the way, Teru and Kurosaki are both older by this, about 2 years older, so their relationship is a lot more developed, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you'll find out in the next chapter ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse the extreme OOCness of the characters! Okay, that's all. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurosaki and I kept driving until the sun began to set, when he stopped at one of the nearest hotels and rented us a room for the night. I could tell that he was tired, what with the slight bags under his eyes, and there was no telling how much sleep he had gotten in the past few days, as I wasn't with him. Also, my need for medical attention was another thing preventing him from continuing to drive through the night.<p>

Our room was simple, with a large bed taking up most of the space in the room, two bedside tables, a sliding door leading to a small closet, and a regular door leading to a bathroom. The corner of the room held a table with two chairs, and a single window allowed us the view of a painting like sunset, the yellows, blues, pinks, and purples all blending together and balancing each other out.

As soon as I entered the room, I heaved a sigh, letting my bag slide off of my shoulder and down my arm as I sat down on the bed. I longed to lie down on my back and simply let the exhaustion that came with the day's events drag me down into sleep, but I couldn't, as the red blood on the back of my head would most likely stain the brown bed comforter.

Feeling a slight itch on the back of my head, I lifted up a hand to scratch it, then thought better of it and put it back down again. Kurosaki, who had been watching my movements with a sad face, asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"Um, not really. At least, not compared to how it felt before." I said, as he came to stand in front of me. "I'm so stupid, huh? When I was running I totally forgot about my head. I'm such a-" I didn't finish, as then Kurosaki's knees gave out, causing him to kneel in front of me. His head was bowed over so that he was facing my lap, and his hands formed fists on either side of my hips. "Um, K-kurosaki?" I asked, slightly taken aback by his actions.

"It's all my fault." He said, shocking me even more. "I'm so, _so _sorry Teru. It's my fault that bad people are after you, that bad people are trying to kill you. I guess some things never change." He let out a small laugh, free of any and all humor, and I would be lying if I said that it didn't scare me a bit.

"K-kurosaki, what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when I left to find and destroy the "Jack Frost" program?" He asked, being patient with me for once as he told his story. "Well, I made quite a few enemies while I was gone, and I think some of them finally got a hold of some of my information. They want revenge, and to get to me, they're coming after you. I'm really sorry Teru, if I had known that this was going to happen, then I would have-"

"Shh." I cut him off, taking my turn to comfort him as I reached a hand up and tangled it into his blond locks. I gently pulled on a few of them in the back in attempt to get him to raise his head, that way I could look into his deep, blue irises. When he didn't, I settled on just stroking his surprisingly soft tendrils of blond hair. "It's not your fault. There's no way that you could have known that this was going to happen, so how could you have prevented it?" He shook his head, stubborn as always.

I sighed, then decided to try a different approach. "Kurosaki, my head hurts." I said in a voice that made it seem like I was pouting. "I need to wash the blood out of my hair before I can treat it, and I'm afraid that because I can't see the wound I'll end up hurting myself. Do you think you could help me?"

As Kurosaki turned his head up to glare at me, if I really looked, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to. So, though he tried his best to cover it up, I knew that if I pushed him enough, his hormones would get the best of him. Because of that, I put on the best pout face that I could manage, and began to tug at his hair more than stroke it.

"Please? It really hurts." I begged, going against what I had said earlier. He let out a sigh, then unclenched one of his fists so that he could take my hand and lead me into the bathroom.

I tried my best to adjust the water to the right temperature as Kurosaki began running his hands along me, pulling off my clothes with them. I tried to tell him that I could do it by myself, but he insisted that it was always faster when he did it.

Once we were in the shower, I let the hot water beat against the top of my head, then trickle down the back, washing away the dried blood. Kurosaki, who was standing facing me, watched the blue tiled floor as watered down blood ran from where I was standing and into the drain as if he was in a daze. Having had enough of his forlorn expression, I placed my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to my level so that I could press my soft lips on his own. He stood frozen for a moment, as if hesitating, before he began moving his lips with mine, taking control of the kiss as he almost always did.

Not long after we started kissing, Kurosaki abruptly broke away from me. I made a small sound of protest, before his lips began trailing their way along my jaw, quickly melting away any small amount of anger that I had. His arms locked themselves around my waist, pressing my body against his.

I nearly stumbled when he took a step back, and then another so that his back was pressed against the wall, the cold coming from the previously untouched tile causing a small shiver to run through him.

So as the mirrors in the bathroom became covered in steam, as Kurosaki traced his tongue along my bottom lip, and as lust began to gradually overtake us, our troubles dropped one by one from our minds, and the outside world became something somewhat nonexistent to us. At least, if only for the night.

It was after our shower that I sat in between Kurosaki's legs on the white bathroom floor, said man parting my hair in different ways in the back as he searched for my wound. Eventually he must have found what he was looking for, because he let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god." He breathed, almost in my ear due to our close proximity.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity causing me to be more impatient than usual as it peaked.

"The wound isn't that big, in fact, it's already stopped bleeding. I don't think I'll have to bandage you up or anything. What exactly happened to you anyways?" He said, his voice saturated with relief.

"Oh, well, when the bomb went off in my apartment, I was in the elevator. It started shaking, and I hit my head against the wall." I expected his to laugh at my blunder, or at least make fun of me, but only half of my preposition came true.

His arms locked around me in an unbreakable grip as he held me against him, his head buried in the crook of my neck. "Stupid." He murmured, his breath tickling my sensitive skin and sending shivers down my spine. "You're such a klutz, I swear, do I have to watch over you every second of every day?"

"Whatever. Go bald." I mumbled halfheartedly, only saying the words out of reflex. I stood up then, and left to search my bag for something to wear to bed.

Just as I realized that I hadn't packed anything suitable for the night time, something limp and soft landed on my head from across the room. "If you don't have anything, you can just wear that." Kurosaki said as I reached up to pull one of his tee-shirts off from on top of me.

"Um, thanks." I slipped on the shirt, the neckline almost immediately sliding halfway off my right shoulder. The article of clothing fit me almost like a dress, going down only a few inches short of my mid-thigh. It was a plain grey color, with nothing more than some university name written on it in purple. It wasn't much, but at least it was more than what Kurosaki was wearing, which was no more than just a pair of boxers. Though, at the time, I was too tired to care.

My partner was already under the covers when I climbed into bed, and it didn't take long for me to succumb to sleep after curling up against him, getting the rest that I would need greatly for the day ahead of me.

It was around seven in the morning when Kurosaki woke me up the next day, and it was clear to me that he was on edge as we got ready to leave. When I asked him about it, he said that, not only had we stayed at the hotel for far too long, but he also had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

It turned out the Kurosaki's pre-notion was right. It happened when I was sitting on the bed, about to get up and follow my boyfriend who, at the time, was leaning with his back against the open hallway door. He held his bag in one hand, and was stretching out the other for me to take, when a loud crash sounded behind me, and a small object, no bigger than Kurosaki's fist, landed on the floor beside me. Smoke flooded from the small contraption, and began to quickly fill the room. I had just enough time to grab my small bag before Kurosaki had my hand and was pulling me out the door.

As we were only one story up, we used the stairs to get to the bottom floor, and then out the door. As soon as we got to the car, I was ordered to get in as Kurosaki took care of the bags, and then we were off, speeding 70 miles per hour towards our next destination.

Almost as soon as we had gotten on the main highway, Kurosaki had called someone on the phone, motioning for me to be quiet as if I was some kind of child.

"Hey, Takizawa?" I heard as I stared out the window, that being the only side of the conversation that I could hear. "Yea, it's me. Listen, we're on our way, but we're gonna be a bit earlier than expected…Yea, we got attacked again…Don't worry, I'll handle it." He finished, before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked, hoping to get a hint about where we were going.

"I'll tell you about it later." He said, stalling no doubt.

I moved on to the next best question. "How come we're gonna get, where ever it is we're going, earlier than expected?"

"Because we're not going to stop." My expression must have been something unusual, because he hurried to explain. "It's clearly too dangerous to stay at any place for too long, so we won't be stopping at any hotels."

With that explained, I prepared myself for what looked to be a long car ride with Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm becoming extremely tempted to ask my boyfriend to explain weapons to me, because I know next to nothing, but I'm worried about starting something that I won't want to finish XP oh well, I'll just do my best.<strong>

**So, I bet you guys weren't expecting that bit of smut huh? Good, because I kind of surprised myself a little too in writing it. :/ They are two years older now than they are in the book, and I figure with Teru, sex is probably something that she'd be really embarrassed about until she actually started doing it, but then she also is with Kurosaki, so with anyone else she'd probably start freaking out again. Anyways, there won't be any lemons in this story, so sorry for anyone who wanted any, but there might be one of two other almost lemons. I don't really know yet. **

**Oh well, thumbs up to you guys if you read all my ramblings (and if you even read this story, I greatly appreciate it) and I'll see you guys next chapter. d=(^o^)=b **


End file.
